Best Luck
by shitsuka
Summary: Chanyeol, merasa sangat beruntung karena dapat mencintai Baekhyun yang lebih dari sempurna itu. Sedangkan, Baekhyun merasa dirinya sangat beruntung karena ia dicintai dengan sangat tulus oleh orang yang sangat sempurna seperti Chanyeol. ChanBaek/BaekYeol/DobiBacon. Warning inside! RnR?


Tittle : Best Luck  
Cast : - Park Chanyeol  
- Byun Baekhyun  
Genre : Romance  
Rate : T  
Disclaimer : Baekhun and Chanyeol belong to their self, their parent, and God. But this fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning : Boys Love/Slash/ Shounen – ai. fluffy

* * *

.

.

Happy Reading  
.

.

_**Chanyeol, merasa sangat beruntung karena dapat mencintai Baekhyun yang lebih dari sempurna itu. Sedangkan, Baekhyun merasa dirinya sangat beruntung karena ia dicintai dengan sangat tulus oleh orang yang sangat sempurna seperti Chanyeol.**_

.

.

Pemuda manis bersurai kelam itu sedang duduk di balkon dorm EXO dengan tenang. Beberapa helai anakan rambutnya terlihat bergoyang ketika angin menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Senyum kecil terpatri dibibirnya ketika ia mendapati telepon genggam miliknya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

_Park Idiot is calling.._

Dengan segera ia memencet tombol hijau.

"_Yeoboseo_," ucapnya menyapa seseorang disebrang sana.

_/Yeoboseo, Baekkie/_

"Kenapa kau meneleponku?" Ia menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. "...bukankah seharusnya saat ini masih waktunya untuk latihan?"

Orang disebrang sana terkekeh geli lalu menjawab pertanyaannya.

_/Memangnya aku tak boleh mendapatkan waktu istirahat setelah melakukan latihan selama lima jam yang melelahkan huh?/_

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

_/Ngomong - ngomong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini hm?/_

"Sedang duduk dibalkon, menikmati semilir angin disiang hari seperti ini ternyata menyenangkan juga ya?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

_/Hyung? Kau masih waraskan? Astaga baru tadi pagi suhu badanmu mencapai 39 derajat celcius, tapi sekarang kau malah nekat untuk duduk di balkon?! Astaga Byun Baekhyun kau membuatku gila!/_

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar penuturan Chanyeol tadi.

"Ya! Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu kau khawatirkan Yeol!" Walaupun ia berbicara begitu, jujur saja ia merasa sangat senang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari orang yang disayanginya ini.

_/Kau memang bukan bayi, hyung. Tapi kau kekasihku! Jadi wajar saja aku mengkhawatirkan mu seperti ini!/_

_Deg._

Jantung Baekhyun seakan memompa begitu cepat ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Entah kenapa ia merasa hatinya begitu hangat saat ini.

_/Hyung, sekarang kau pergi kekamar lalu beristirahatlah. Dan um mungkin aku akan minta izin dengan Suho hyung agar diperbolehkan pulang lebih dahulu.../_

_/Chanyeol! Cepat kita harus memulai latihan lagi!/_

Baekhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas bahwa Suho meminta Chanyeol-Nya untuk kembali latihan lagi. Dan ia juga mendengar beberapa rengekan dari member lain agar ia segera menyudahi panggilannya lalu memulai latihan lagi.

_/Ah sial!/_

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar kekasih tingginya itu mengumpat. _Well_, sepertinya kekasih tingginya itu masih ingin berlama - lama mendengar suaranya, _eoh_?

"Sudahlah, Yeolie. Kembali latihan sana! Suho hyung dan yang lainnya sudah menantimu,"

_/Ck baiklah! Ingat kata - kataku tadi, oke? Saranghae. Sampai bertemu nanti/_

"_Nado saranghae_, Chanyeol. Sampai bertemu nanti,"

Dan selanjutnya sambungan telepon itupun terputus. Meninggalkan kesunyian tersendiri bagi Baekhyun. Ia menghela napas berat.

"Hah... Sepertinya kembali ke kamar bukan ide yang buruk," ucapnya bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

_::Best Luck::_

.

.

Ia memasuki kamar yang telah ia dan Chanyeol tempati selama kurang lebih dua tahun itu dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak. Matanya mengelilingi ruangan itu. Banyak pigura berukuran dari kecil ke besar tertempel dengan manis di kamar itu. Kemudian ia melangkah pelan mendekati sebuah pigura berukuran sedang yang didalamnya menampakkan foto yang berisi dirinya sedang berpose 'v' _sign_ sambil memeluk Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum dengan idiot sambil merangkul Baekhyun.

"Kadang aku bingung Yeol, orang sesempurna dirimu kenapa malah terjatuh pada aku yang sangat tidak sempurna ini hm?" gumamnya pelan.

Tangan lentik itu perlahan mengambil pigura yang telah terpaku dengan apiknya ditembok. Dan dengan gerakan teratur ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah kasur miliknya yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan kasur Chanyeol. Orang yang telah merebut perhatian serta hatinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu itu.

Ia mengelus foto yang terbungkus oleh kaca pigura itu dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya.

"Kau tau, Yeol? Terkadang aku merasa kurang pantas bersanding dengan mu.." raut wajah Baekhyun berubah sendu kemudian.

Ia kembali mengelus potret dirinya dengan jari gemulai miliknya. Lalu jarinya berhenti tepat pada potret wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum dengan idiotnya - menurut Baekhyun; ia enggan mengakui bahwa sesungguhnya senyuman Chanyeol adalah salah satu daya tariknya-. Iya menggerak - gerakan tanganya seakan menggambar sebuah simpul abstrak pada potret orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Kau tahu, Yeol? Kadang aku merasa takut jika suatu saat nanti kau menemukan orang yang lebih sempurna, lebih cantik, dan lebih bisa mengerti dirimu..

...Aku merasa tertekan terkadang ketika membayangkan hal itu.." Tanpa ia sadari lewat celah pintu yang memang tak tertutup rapat itu seseorang tengah tersenyum memperhatikan orang yang sedang bermonolog ria itu.

_Drrt... Drrt..._

Telepon genggam yang terletak disakunya bergetar menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk.

_Park Idiot is calling..._

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Bukankah tiga puluh menit yang lalu Chanyeol baru saja menelponnya? Tapi kenapa sekarang, pemuda tinggi itu menelponnya lagi? Bukannya Baekhyun merasa tidak senang, dia hanya merasa penasaran, oke?

"_Yeob_.."

_/Apa yang kau lakukan hm? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat, hyung?/_

"Chan? Aku-"

_/Berhentilah memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting hyung!/_

Baekhyun tercekat ketika ia mendengar suara Chanyeol melirih.

"Chanyeol? Kau baik - baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

_/Hm ya aku baik - baik saja. Ah, dengar kan aku hyung. Aku ingin menceritakan sebuah cerita padamu/_

Baekhyun yang merasa tertarik pun menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan Chanyeol.

_/Dulu sewaktu trainee aku bertemu dengan seorang yang memiliki postur tubuh pendek, cerewet, ia memiliki tangan lentik idaman para gadis dan kau tahu mungkin aku sedikit hiperbolis, tapi sungguh ketika aku mendengar ia bernyanyi aku merasa seperti diladang bunga. Suaranya sangat lembut dan damai../_

Chanyeol menjeda perkataannya menunggu respon dari Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tak memberi respon apapun, jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

_/Ketika aku menatapnya, aku seolah tersedot dalam pesonanya. Dan detik itu juga aku merasa, aku harus melindunginya. Karena dirinya lebih pantas dilindungi bukan malah melindungi, walaupun ia mantan atlet hapkido sekalipun.._

_...Waktu itu aku butuh berhari - hari guna mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk mengajak dirinya berkenalan. Kau tahu setelah kami berkenalan, aku pun semakin terjatuh padanya. Aku mulai mempelajari apa yang ia suka dan ia benci. Aku mempelajari apapun tentang dirinya..__  
_

_...Ketika aku mau debut aku hampir tidak tidur semalaman karena takut aku dan dirinya tidak dapat bersama lagi. Tapi mungkin Tuhan memang baik padaku. Pada keesokan harinya aku mengetahui bahwa aku dan dirinya berada dalam satu grup, satu sub grup, satu dorm, dan satu kamar../_

Baekhyun tercekat. Ia tahu. Ia sangat tahu siapa orang yang sedang menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita Chanyeol. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengarkan lanjutan dari cerita Chanyeol itu.

_/Sejak saat itu aku merasa bahwa aku adalah manusia yang paling beruntung dimuka bumi. Dan detik itu juga aku selalu berusaha membuatnya tertawa. Aku selalu menggodanya ketika ia bermuram dan akhirnya berakhir dengan dirinya yang marah - marah padaku. Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada melihatnya bermuram seperti itu. Ketika ia merasa kedinginan aku akan bersukarela menaikkan suhu kamar, dan berakhir dengan aku yang bertelanjang dada lalu memilih tidur di sofa ruang tamu..._

_...Ketika dia bersedih aku selalu membiarkannya meminjam bahuku dan pada akhirnya aku akan memberikannya sebuah pelukan berharap dengan bahu dan pelukan ku itu, kesedihannya segera lenyap dan dirinya kembali menjadi dirinya yang ku kenal./_

Chanyeol berhenti berkata - kata untuk sejenak. Ia menarik napas. Ia telah tiba pada bagian klimaks ceritanya sekarang.

_/Dari semua perlakuanku padanya itu membuatku sadar bahwa aku telah terjatuh kedalam jurang tanpa akhir yang kusebut itu cinta. Aku kemudian mengumpulkan segala tekadku untuk menyatakan perasaan ku padanya. Dan tepat dua tahun yang lalu aku menyatakan perasaanku di balkon dorm EXO. Kau tahu? Aku merasa sangat bahagia ketika ia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menjawab 'ya' padaku./_

Baekhyun merasa seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu sedang tersenyum.

_/Aku merasa beruntung karena dapat memilikimu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau begitu sempurna bagiku, kau napasku Baek, kau segalanya bagiku./_

Baekhyun terenyuh mendengarnya. Setetes air mata pun jatuh dari netra indahnya. Ia sungguh merasa di cintai oleh lelaki yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata - rata itu.

_/Aku sangat mencintaimu/_

Tepat setelah Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu, pintu kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok lelaki tampan yang sedang memegangi telepon genggam yang masih tertempel manis di telinga sebelah kiri pemuda itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Setiap hari aku sangat beruntung karena memilikimu. _Seriosly, you are my best luck_, Byun Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun tersenyum, menampilkan eye smile miliknya. Dengan langkah tergesa ia menghambur ke pelukan lelaki yang sedari tadi belum beranjak dari posisi awalnya itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol. Kau segalanya bagiku,"

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu menatap satu sama lain. Entah sadar atau tidak wajah mereka pun mulai mendekat satu sama lain. Jarak mulai terkikis secara perlahan, dan beberapa saat kemudian bibir mereka pun saling menempel. Menyesap rasa manis cinta mereka.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Fin-**__**  
**_

* * *

Well, halo! Saya datang kembali dengan fanfict ChanBaek. Uhhh saya merasa ini benar – benar chessy, seriously saya malah ketawa pas bikin ini fict karena ngebayangin Chanyeol yang sok romantis pfftt xD

Dan adakah yang mau berbaik hati memberikan saya feedback?

Goodbye, see ya in my next fict!


End file.
